


All about Negan

by Akibimi



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dancing, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akibimi/pseuds/Akibimi
Summary: This is pretty much a collection of random oneshots dedicated to Negan. Each of them is inspired by a song.





	1. My Lover's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> What happened if Rick really killed Negan? 
> 
> Inspired by Dido's song My Lover's Gone. 
> 
> I highly recommend listening to it while reading.
> 
> https://youtu.be/iv2_4ToDZAI

'Nooo!', your painful scream echoed through the hills and the surrounding woods. 

At that moment you dropped your gun and started running towards the scene, but a pair of strong hands captured you from behind. 

Tears were running down your cheeks and you screamed and elbowed a person who was holding you back. You needed to get to him and try to stop the bleeding even if it meant putting your own life at stake. 

Bullets missed you as you ran towards where Rick was standing, his hands adorned with Negan's blood.

You heard someone's voice shouting.

'Don't shoot. She is pregnant'

Rick also yelled something but you pushed him away and dropped on your knees next to your dying lover. First thing was to check his breathing and it was not good, as he barely managed to take some air in. 

'Dear God, Negan, what did he do to you?', you sobbed as you took off your flannel and warped it gently around his neck. 

A faint smile painted his dangerously pale face and it broke your heart. He tried to speak but blood seeped out of his mouth and you hushed him. Instead his hand landed on your swollen belly.

'Don't push it baby. Focus on your breathing. I'm here. Don't you dare leaving us alone Negan', you talked as tears blurred your vision. 

'I....I... love...yo...', was all that he could say before his breathing stopped. 

Panic took over your body as you tried to breathe some air into his bloody lips with tears falling all over his face. 

'Don't leave me Negan . I'm begging you not to leave me, you sobbed clutching onto his leather jacket. 

A pair of hands grabbed your shoulders yet again and you screamed painfully:

'Don't touch me. Don't touch him. I will kill you all'

'He's gone Y/N. There's nothing you can do about it. Negan is dead', you heard Dwight's voice behind you. 

And the realization hit you like a truck. Negan is gone for good, the father of your unborn child is dead. He will never be able to hold his child in his hands nor watch it grow. They took him away from you. Those monsters took him away for good. 

'My love... My sunshine... My king. What did they do to you?', you cried onto his chest. 

'Y/N. He will turn if you don't do something about it', Dwight spoke again. 

'Don't you dare speaking another word to me, you fucking traitor', you hissed and started caressing Negan's dead face. 

You couldn't let him become one of those dreadful things. He was the love of your life and you needed to protect the last of his dignity. With shaky hands you reached your knife holder. The memories flooded your brain instantly.

Just that morning you were lying naked and recovering from your highs, his head lying above your pregnant belly. 

'You are gonna be a badass motherfucker lil baby, you hear that?', he whispered to his unborn child.

Pain struck your chest as you drove a knife through his temple, tears never ceasing to stop. 

Everyone watched in silence as you moved his head to lay on your lap. Warm blood soaked your jeans and you looked Rick Grimes straight in the eyes and quoted him:

'I will kill you Rick Grimes. Not today, not tomorrow. But I will kill you'

Rick didn't say a word as you started digging Negan's grave with your bare hands.


	2. Lambada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Negan makes your day a little better. 
> 
> Man, I get all of these weird images of Negan in my head. He will be the death of me.
> 
> For this one I recommend listening to Kaoma-Lambada.

God, it was so hot. Summer in Virginia was reaching it's peak and the smell of the dead ones was getting unbearable. You spent most of your free time daydreaming about cocktails under a palm somewhere in Mexico, while soft music was playing somewhere in the distance. But you had to face the reality: those days were long gone. Most of the people are dead, life as you knew was destroyed and you had to spend every waking hour worrying about your survival, threats coming from both dead and the living. Tears built up in your eyes and you started crying. You were sweaty, hot and overall feeling miserable. All that you could do was bury your head in your knees and let those thoughts out of your system through tears. Your sobbs echoed through a deserted stairway on the forth floor of Sanctuary.  It was your secret getaway place for moments like these and boy did you have a lot of them. Needless to say, your whole body tensed when you heard a pair of heavy combat boots coming your way. You quickly wiped your eyes and nose to try and cover the result of your meltdown. Expecting to see Dwight or Simon or any other Savior, you quickly prepared your excuse.

'Well, holy shit doll, aren't you a fucking mess?', Negan's deep voice startled you and you froze.

Nothing could have prepared you for this, you would have thought that he had better things to do instead of roaming through deserted hallways.

You reacted quickly and instantly dropped on your knee in a signature greeting without looking him in the eye.

'Up', he commanded and stepped closer to you.

'Now tell me sweetheart, what got you that fucking upset?'

Negan was a kind of a myth in The Sanctuary, with everyone telling their own stories about him. You only spoke to him when you arrived a couple of months ago, but you did see what he was capable of when he burned a man's face off because he stole something from the supply room. That chilled you to the bone and you were mortified of him. Yet, he was standing in front of you seeming genuinely upset because of your red and puffy face.

'N-nothing', you managed to choke out while tears began to wet your face again.

'Did someone touch you without your permission darling? Cause if they did I swear to Jesus fucking...'

'God, no Negan!', you practically yelled.

'Then what the fuck is it?', he said and sat on one of the stairs sensing that it would take him a while to figure you out.

'It's stupid. I don't want to bother you with my stupid shit', you sat next to him and wiped your eyes with the end of your tank top.

'It can't be that fucking stupid if it got you breaking at least three of my damn rules by sneaking your fine ass up here'

You let out a nervous laugh as your tears dried on their own.

'Well since I'm in trouble, I might as well confess. I'm crying because I miss the old world Negan. I miss pool parties, I miss family barbecue on the 4th of July, I miss my dog, I miss vacations, I miss the music and I miss dancing. It's constant battle for survival now and it's taking its toll on me. That's all. I told you it was stupid'

Negan was watching you tentatively and his heart ached at the similarities you shared with her. The way you would brush your hair behind your ear while talking or how your fingers laced with one another to show your nervousness. He had to put an inhumane strength not to get near you from the day that you arrived in his community. There was something about you that pulled him in and made his stomach flutter. Seeing you all vulnerable and sad awakened the feeling he thought he had burried somewhere deep inside of him.

He was still silently watching you and that unsettled you.

'Now you probably think I'm weak', you laughed nervously and started fanning your face with your hands.

'Get your ass up and come with me doll', he suddenly jumped up and took your hand.

Your eyes went wide with fear and your started apologizing as he dragged you down the stairs:

  
'I'm so sorry Negan, I promise I will never do this again. Please forgive me'

He didn't seem to register you as he kept on pulling your upper arm, his leather glove cooling your heated skin. By that time you were in peace with your destiny and ready to accept whatever punishment he bestowed upon you. You were already saying your prayers and asking your God for forgiveness, when he dragged you into what seemed to be his room.

'Negan, I'm scared. Why are we here?', you asked while rubbing the spot on your arm that he had been holding.

'We are here to bring the old fucking life back doll!', his voice with filled with uncharacteristic joy.

You didn't know how or why, but you seemed to have awaken this childish side of Negan. It was so confusing to see him like that and you couldn't form a word, so you just stood there dumbfounded. This was nothing like the other people told you. He wasn't this scary monster that would burn your face off or break your ribs with that mighty bat of his. You dared to say that he was actually a normal human being.

'You said you missed the music. Ain't that fucking right sweetheart?', he said while holding up an old boombox.

You couldn't believe your eyes. It was a real portable music player and it could play cassettes. Your stomach filled with excitement and you squealed like a six year old.

'Really Negan? Do you have actual cassette tapes? Man I haven't heard a single song for almost 3 years now'

'You bet your sweet ass I do. Come take a look. There's Bon Jovi, Bryan Adams, Paula Abdul, Kaoma...'

'KAOMA? THE KAOMA? THE LAMBADA KAOMA?', you literally screamed as you ran towards him.

'Shit girl. Calm your tits. There's a bunch of good fucking shit in here. Why are you so excited about that cheesy song?'

'I need to hear it Negan. Please, please, pretty please', you batted your eyelashes in his direction and he smiled widely.

'Man, who could say no to that face?', he placed the cassette tape in and the music filled your ears. The sound of drums and the accordion started controlling your body and your hips moved on their own. It could have been the last time that you heard that song and you needed to seize the moment completely.

You forgot that he was even there and you started dancing a long forgotten dance. All of the memories from your Latin dance classes flooded your brain and your feet moved on their own.

' _Chorando se foi quem um dia só me fez chorar_ ', you started singing along with your eyes closed, memories of the times you spent on the beach dancing to this classic flooding your brain.

Negan watched you with his signature smile plastered on his beautiful face, strange sense of joy filling every vein in his body.

You opened your eyes and looked at him mischievously.

'Come dance with me Negan', you cooed while moving your hips.

'Hell fucking no woman. I've got two fucking left legs'

'Don't be such a party pooper. It's easy. Just follow my lead', you laughed while taking his hand.

He dropped Lucille on his desk and joined you in the middle of his room.

'Just let the rhythm take over your body', you said while squeezing your chest close to his.

And he did. His hips started moving in sync with yours and the warmth of his entire body ignited something in your chest.

' _Danca sol e mar guardarei no olhar_  
 _O amor faz perder encontrar_  
 _Lambando estarei ao lembrar que este amor_  
 _Por um dia um instante foi rei_ '

'Spread your legs for me', you breathed heavily in his ear.

'Well shit, doll, you stole my line', he growled and spread them apart, enough for you to start grinding on this thigh to the beat of the song. His musky smell filled your nostrils and travelled with your blood all over your body. He was dangerously intoxicating, but at that moment you couldn't care less. You wanted to stay like that with him forever.

Then you turned around, his arm around your waist and in that position you welcomed the end of the song.

' _Don't stop the Lambada'_ , yelled a woman's voice from the speakers.

'Don't stop it indeed', Negan growled in your ear and pressed his lips against it.   
  
  
  
  


 


	3. Tainted Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan is into some freaky shit. Written from his perspective. 
> 
> Marilyn Manson - Tainted Love

Don't get me wrong, there is something inherently wrong about choking the person you care about. But how can I resist it, when she makes those delicious fucking sounds when I warp my hand around her delicate long neck. 

Choking became a regular part of our everyday fucking. It still fascinates me that she's willingly giving me that much power over her. Both of us know that one wrong move could break her thin neck, or that I might just crush her windpipe. I need to put a lot of strength into controlling myself. That's the thing, I'm controlling both of us at the same time and that's beyond fucking erotic. 

I will remember the day we fucked in that abandoned jewelry store for as long as I live. We were out on our regular supply runs and we happened to stumble across it. Luxurious rings, necklaces and earrings were all over the place. She looked like a fucking kid on a birthday morning. She wasted no time and immediately started putting necklaces and rings on. I laughed when she asked me how did she look. 

'Like a motherfucking queen', I replied with a huge smile. 

She giggled and started looking for something and then proceeded to smash one of the cases and started taking shit out of it. 

'Put them on, they will look marvelous on you', she said while stuffing male rings in my hands

'Hell no, I ain't putting them on. Those are just goddamn ridiculous', I protested.

'Just this one time, please Negan', she purred in my ear while stroking my dick through pants. 

'If someone sees this, there will be hell to pay doll', I said and took off my glove.

She took my hand and kissed the rings I put on, one by one.

'There, like a true fucking king', she said that and started sucking on my index and middle finger. 

I immediately felt my dick going hard. I kissed her like there was no tomorrow, which was partially right because life had became very unpredictable. 

That little minx's hand went straight to my zipper and she undid it with ease. After spitting on her palm she rubbed her saliva all over my now very hard cock. 

'Come on Daddy, fuck my tight cunt'

Damn how I love when she calls me Daddy and that filthy mouth of hers. I grabbed her and pulled down her jeans, and guess what? The doll was already  wet as fuck. Jewelry must have done its job. Women will never change. 

I layed her on the store's floor and spread her legs putting them on my shoulders. Without any warning I pushed my thick cock in her hot cunt. Oh, the way she cried out almost had me spilling my seed deep inside of her. I instinctively warped my hand around her neck. The rings instantly sank into her soft skin and she barely moaned. My pace was ruthless as always. Deep and hard, just the way she loved it. 

Soon her legs started shaking and she arched her back in ecstasy. Her walls clamped down on me as she came. I followed soon after, decorating her pretty stomach with my semen. 

'Please always wear them', she panted while touching her still sore neck. 

'Keep dreaming doll. I have a reputation to keep', I said while zipping my pants. 

Of course I wore them again. She has the most delicious ways of persuasion.


End file.
